


The Beat of the Galaxy (School AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides School AU [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Astronomy, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Drums, Human Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, but it is mentioned, he'll get more though, it's barely there, my baby needs more friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: -The astronomy club hosting a recruitment table in the recruitment fair, and meeting the band class, who is also recruiting.-Logan and Remus are left to man the tables, and end up striking up a conversation about biology.-Remus makes one of his gross references, freezes, and nearly squeals when Logan just continues on, nodding and elaborating on it.
Series: Sanders Sides School AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Beat of the Galaxy (School AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamiiteaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/gifts), [Extremely_insaneTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremely_insaneTM/gifts).



"I must say, I'm surprised they put you in charge of your recruitment table."  
"Got to say I'm surprised too, specs. They just left you here."  
Remus smirked, leaning back in his chair lazily. Logan snorted half-heartedly, though he didn't deny it. It was true. The astronomy club had switched the person in charge of the table throughout the recruitment fair, but Logan had specifically said he didn't want to man the table, and when the others went on break, they placed him in charge anyway.  
Remus could tell the nerd wasn't very comfortable with answering the questions of the students, so between visiting students, Remus would strike up conversations with him. It took a while, but by the time the fair was dying down, Remus found he quite enjoyed the nerd's company.  
Their conversation turned from their mutual confusion over being left to man the tables to school, and their favorite subjects. That, Remus found, was where he lost control. He had always been told that when someone mentioned something he liked, he began to have verbal diarrhea, and when Logan mentioned biology, he couldn't help himself.  
The intrusive parts of his mind kicked in immediately.  
"I've always wondered what it would be like to dissect a heart! How do you think it would slice? Easy or tough-" he cut himself off, eyes wide. He definitely hadn't meant to disclose that much of the sudden thought that had entered his mind. Then again, he hadn't meant to do that any of the other times, and yet...he did. And they always left.  
"Hmm...I must say, I don't know the answer to that. I'll have to look it up, but I will guess it cuts smoothly for right now, seeing as the membrane can't be very thick if we can be so easily stabbed."  
Remus found himself gaping at the other boy, shocked to his core. Never had someone gone further with Remus' thoughts. The only one who had come close was one of his friends in Fashion Design, and even they kind of shut down after a while. But Logan wasn't shutting up.  
Instead, Logan began talking about how gruesome the conversation had become, which translated into telling Remus all the slightly gruesome stories of the stars. Remus had known Logan was an astronomy nerd, but he had never taken the time to really listen, and now that he had?  
Well, maybe he and Logan were closer than he'd first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I know it is shorter, but I'm still working out exactly how intrusive Remus is going to be, so bear with me. :) This is the last one from Logan's part, so next I'll be getting into Patton!  
> As usual, requests for this AU are open!


End file.
